


i’ve got my love to keep me warm

by theafterimages



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5539370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theafterimages/pseuds/theafterimages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinyoung’s love for Jaebum is unconditional, even when tested with hideous holiday sweaters. (AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	i’ve got my love to keep me warm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [markerlimes (sunmi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunmi/gifts).



> This is one of this year's holiday ficlet requests fills.
> 
> Thank you to R for betaing! And thank you so much to all of you who have been reading my works this year. I hope you've enjoyed them, and that you will enjoy these. ♥ Happy Holidays!!

Jinyoung knocks on Jaebum’s door, anticipation humming through his veins. Between their part-time jobs and grad school workloads, they haven’t had time to see each other in person in almost two weeks. Jinyoung’s gotten through the last few weeks by reminding himself his reward will be getting time with Jaebum. Now that he’s earned it, he intends to more than make up for everything they’ve missed out on lately.

He’s distracted from his ever more vivid visions of just how he wants the night to unfold as soon as Jaebum opens the door. 

“You’re early,” Jaebum says. Jinyoung can hear the smile in his voice, but he just keeps staring at what Jaebum’s wearing, too horrified to look away.

“That… might be the ugliest Christmas sweater I’ve ever seen,” he says at last.

“I know,” Jaebum says, resigned, as he steps back and lets Jinyoung past. 

“Does that green even exist in nature?” Jinyoung asks. He can’t even bring himself to playfully touch the eye-searing yarn Christmas tree in question.

“I hope not,” Jaebum says fervently.

“Where did you even—why are you _wearing_ this?”

“Halmeoni sent it to me, and I was Skyping with her.”

“How is she doing?” Jinyoung immediately asks. 

“She’s good,” Jaebum says, and smiles. “She asked about you.”

“Of course she did,” Jinyoung says, preening. “I make a great impression.” He’s had dinner with Jaebum’s parents several times before, and has met some of Jaebum’s relatives, too, whether in person or over Skype; including Jaebum’s grandmother, who still lives in Korea. 

“You do okay,” Jaebum says fondly, wrapping his hand around the back of Jinyoung’s neck and drawing him in for a soft kiss. 

He would have gone through twice as much work for this, Jinyoung thinks contentedly as their lips part. He meets Jaebum’s eyes. “The call’s over now, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Then I’m going to have to take this off you,” Jinyoung says, gingerly curling his fingers around the bright red and yellow striped border of Jaebum’s sweater and fighting back the smile threatening to curve the corners of his mouth. 

“Two minutes and you’re already trying to get me naked,” Jaebum teases.

“This isn’t about me,” Jinyoung assures him gravely. “This is for your own good. For _humanity’s_ good.”

“The hero we needed.”

Jinyoung watches greedily as Jaebum finally yanks the offending garment over his head and tosses it aside. Much better. Better than Jaebum wearing any shirt, for that matter. “It says a lot that I was willing to kiss you before you took this off,” Jinyoung says, spreading his hands over Jaebum’s torso, the first step toward his goal of reacquainting himself with every inch of Jaebum’s body.

Jaebum laughs. “About how desperate you are?” 

“How generous I am,” Jinyoung corrects him. “You’re very lucky to have me.”

“I know,” Jaebum says fondly, and Jinyoung kisses him again.

After six months of dating, Jinyoung is as familiar with Jaebum’s apartment as he is with his own, and they’ve long since christened every room. But he’s not sure he’s ever been quite so glad that Jaebum’s bedroom is right by the front door, so it’s only a few steps before Jaebum has backed Jinyoung through the doorway.

Jinyoung bumps against something on the way, but Jaebum steers him to the side. “What’s that?” Jinyoung asks breathlessly.

“Vacuum,” Jaebum says distractedly as they finally reach the mattress, Jinyoung dropping onto it and hastily pulling Jaebum on top of him. “I was going to clean.”

Jinyoung raises his eyebrows, glancing around over Jaebum’s shoulder as Jaebum starts kissing his neck. As always, the apartment looks borderline magazine cover worthy clean to him. “Clean what?” he asks, threading his hands in Jaebum’s hair as Jaebum keeps steadily moving along a familiar path toward his collarbone. “You should clean mine instead.”

That’s enough to have Jaebum lifting his head so he can look up at him. “Can I?” he asks hopefully.

“You’re more interested in my apartment than you are in me,” Jinyoung accuses him, jutting his lower lip out as far as he can and employing the light, whiny tone that’s gotten him his way more than once.

Always easy for it, Jaebum doesn’t even try to resist; he just leans back in and tugs Jinyoung’s lower lip between his teeth, then kisses him properly, until Jinyoung’s almost forgotten what he’s talking about when he debates, “Am not.”

“So prove it,” Jinyoung murmurs, and knows from the way Jaebum’s lust-darkened eyes focus sharply on his before he leans back in, his hands and mouth hot and possessive and sure, that Jinyoung’s challenge has been thoroughly accepted.

 

 

 

 

(“Oh, hey,” Jaebum says afterward, his words muffled against Jinyoung’s shoulder. Jinyoung hums inquisitively, though he’s only half paying attention, too busy basking in contentment. 

“Halmeoni wants to know your shirt size,” Jaebum tells him, then bursts out laughing as Jinyoung sits bolt upright.)


End file.
